Fallen Angel
by Nyanihyon
Summary: Garry is an Angel who has fallen, he is injured during the fall and lands on a field near a cliff. Ib, a 16 year old girl who recently lost her parents, happens upon the injured Angel who is unconcious. What happens next? -Rating may or may not change. AU/OOC and a few OC's
1. Chapter 1: A fated encounter

**Heyy guys, First story here, literally. So I got the idea of this story from a fanfiction of Vocalod I read like a year and a half ago, but recent episodes of Supernatural have convinced me to start writing it, in this fic, Ib is 16 and Garry is 20, also, since it's my first story and first time actually writing, constructive criticism is appreciated. Let me know what you guys think! Soo without further ado, read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or any of the characters.**

Ib was at a grass field overlooking the city, she was crying, she was sad. Her parents had died not too long ago. She was living alone and was lonely. She was at the grass field today to pray, pray for a sign that her life still has a meaning. She was usually the silent type, rarely talks, rarely shows any signs of emotion, but since her parents died she has done nothing but cry to herself. She was praying for a sign, when she looked to her right, sitting behind a tree, was a man in a white long coat, torn and ragged. he had purple hair with darker streaks of purple around the top of his head, he had two wings, one white and one black. His back facing Ib, he looked like an Angel, then it hit Ib, maybe he is an Angel, here to give her guidance, she had just prayed for a sign after all, no way it's just a coincidence. She approached the Angel-like man, his back on the tree facing the opposite direction of her. She looked at him, he was sleeping, unconscious and was holding the left side of his stomach with his right arm. Blood was soaking through his black shirt, he was injured, that much was obvious, Ib didn't know what to do for a second.

She then remembered she had bandages in her backpack, so she took it off and unzipped it, reaching inside and pulling some bandages, she turned back to the man, and started reaching for his stomach when he quickly reacted and smacked her hand away and looked at her with fear. Ib noticed the frightened look on his face, and told him "Hey, it's okay, I just wanna bandage your wound, so it'll stop bleeding." The man seemed to calm down from that, he just looked to his right away from Ib. "Is that okay?" She asked, the Angel just nodded in approval.

"Okay then, will you hold up your shirt so I can see it?"

The Angel complied, and did as she asked, not looking her in the eyes. Ib was confused as to why the Angel was so frightened of her, then again Angel's never show themselves to humans, so if she could see it, it was probably also confused. But wait, if Angel's never reveal themselves, why could she see him? Is it possible he isn't even an Angel? Are those just some clip-on fake wings? She finished bandaging his wound and started reaching to grab his white wing. He once again, smacked her hand away.

"D-don't touch it..." The Angel spoke with fear in his voice.

"Are they even real?"

"..." Silence as the Angel just looked away.

"Who are you, and how did you end up wounded anyway?"

"..."

"Hey, it isn't polite to ignore someone who's talking to you."

"..."

"Come on, please?"

"..."

The Angel refused to even look at her, so Ib kneeled in front of him and grabbed his cheeks, facing his head towards hers. He had a Violet eye, where as his other eye was covered by his bangs. Ib blushed slightly at how beautiful he was.

"You don't need to be scared of me, I won't hurt you, I just wanna help... okay?"  
"So talk to me, no need to be shy!" Ib started smiling near the end of her sentence. The Angel had a surprised face, He then let a smile slip on his face, Ib melted at the sight.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Ib said as she let go of his face and sat next to him.

"Hey... are you... an Angel?" Ib said looking at his face with curiousity.

The Angel looked at her surprised and spoke up. "Hmm, I think that is what this world calls my kind, Angel's huh?"

"Can I touch your wing? Just once please! I wanna see what it feels like."

"Ahaha, Sure I suppose, just this once."

Ib reached to his white wing and gently rubbed her hand across it. "Wow, it feels so soft."

The Angel stood up from the tree and started walking towards the cliff, overlooking the city. As he reached the edge of the cliff, he turned around, hands in his pockets.

"Thanks again, for covering my wound. I probably wouldn't have made it without your help." He said as he turned around towards the cliff once more.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ib said as she stood up.

"I got something to take care of."

"Will I ever see you again?"

The Angel turned around, He closed his eye, slightly tilted his head, and smiled. Which in turn made Ib's cheeks turn red. "My name's Garry, just pray for me sometime later." He said as he turned towards the cliff. He lifted his hand and waved it once. "See ya" He said as he jumped off the cliff and vanished into thin air.

"W-Wow, he just vanished, I guess he was really a..." Ib no longer felt sad for some reason, she had spoken to an angel, a real living angel, well living probably isn't the right term, or is it? hmm, he said to pray for him, that's all he said, what did he mean?

"Garry..." Ib said, trying out the sound of his name. "It's a nice name."

She zipped up her backpack and strapped it around her back, and started the walk home, the long, long walk.

When Ib arrived home, she took her shoes off and left them near the door. She dropped her backpack on the couch and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and falling into her bed. She was tired from the long day she had, from school, from the long walk to the cliff and back. She still had some homework to do, which is why she originally wanted to go to the cliffs, so she could do it in the quiet. She just couldn't help but think why she was even bothering, which ended in her praying, and meeting the Angel, Garry. Ib went back out and grabbed her backpack, unzipping it and pulling out a number of papers. "Guess I should finish these for tomorrow."

**Sorry about a short first chapter, next one might also be short, but i'll try to make them at least three thousand words each, starting at chapter three. By the way Garry is based off the cover image.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Specialists

**Here's the next chapter. This one's in Garry's POV  
**

"See ya." I said to the girl as I waved a hand. I jumped off the cliff and replaced my invisibility so humans couldn't see me. I then took wing towards the city, there are few, not many but still few humans who call themselves "Unnatural specialist's" that deal with Angel's and Demon's alike. I think I might know where to find one, but to be sure no humans see me on my way there I will need to keep my invisibility up, not an easy task with this wound, but thanks to that girl I think I'll manage. I don't believe I asked her name, oh well. Let's see, I could feel a specialist's presence somewhere near these buildings. "Guess I'll land here and look on foot." I muttered. I walked around waiting for the presence to get closer. The presence a specialist gives off is like playing that game kids play when they have someone look for an object, where they say hotter, colder, getting warm. Only, you feel the warmth or in this case "presence" in you. I walked till I came across a door, I simply walked through it. Since my invisibility was up, my collision was pretty much off too. I walked through multiple rooms until I came across a man sitting at a table playing some card game humans play with himself.

"Hmm, I feel the presence of an Angel, show yourself." The man said. His hair was much like mine, only his bangs were in-between his eyes rather than covering an eye, and his hair was blue. He had red eyes and didn't seem to have a facial expression change upon noticing my presence. I released the invisibility and looked at the man.

"So Angel, what exactly do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm seeking to be healed, As you know, upon falling an Angel loses many abilities, including the power of healing."

"I see, that half explains your appearance, So tell me, what's the part you haven't told me?"

"What are you referring to?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Upon falling an angel's wings turn black, however, you only have one black wing. I've never seen both a black and white wing on one Angel in my life, nor even heard of it. How'd that come to be?"

"Can you heal me or not?"

"You know my kind don't do charity."

"What would you like in return?"

The man looked at me curiously and shrugged.

"What the hell, I can tell a first time to earth Angel when I see one, this time it's on the house."

"I appreciate it."

"Sure, sure, just follow me."

The man stood up and started to walk to another door, and I followed. He led me to a room with a table in the middle and many other tools around the room.

"Where is the wound that needs healing?"

"On my stomach, left side."

"Take your coat off and lay your back on the table."

I did as the man asked, he approached me and lifted my shirt, he unwrapped the bandages that girl had put on me and hovered his hand over my wound, his healing technique was much like an Angel's healing technique, he just simply hovered his hand over the wound and like magic, the wound starts to heal, like time was reversing in that area.

"When an Angel falls they usually end up with a much larger wound then that. I'd say you got off easy, but then again, I don't know the full story."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I respect that, but do tell me sometime in the future, when your more accustomed to earth. My name is Kento by the way, What might they call you?"

"Garry."

"Well Garry, That should do, go ahead and relax a little bit and when you're feeling better, come on out and let's talk a bit." Kento said as he walked out of the room.

I jumped off the table and grabbed my white coat and slipped it on. I went out to the room where I originally found him and he was once again playing some card game with himself.

"Care to join me?"

"I don't know how the game works"

"I see, well never mind then."

He lifted his hand towards me holding a small white stick-like object. "Take it."

"What is it?" I said as I took the object from his hand, it was fragile, and I could tell it was easy to snap.

"Here let me light it real quick," He said as he lifted a metal object and flames erupted from it.

"There we go, put it in your mouth and inhale, here I'll show you."

He pulled out one of these white objects and lit it up the same way he did with the one I was holding, he then put it in his mouth, when it took it out he exhaled smoke.

"Wait I think I've heard of this, this is a cigarrete right?"

"Yeah. Their damn good, try it." He insisted

I did as he did, and when I exhaled is was like a burden was momentarily lifted from my shoulders, like a relief from pain, almost made me forget my current situation.

"Wow that's awesome." I said as I took another puff

"I know right? By the way, where do you plan on staying? I mean, fallen Angel's need to sleep and eat, much like humans. But in your case, I'm not sure, I mean, you look like your only half fallen to me."

"I don't know yet, but yes, I do need to eat and sleep, My situation may not be the same as that of a fallen Angel, but it's rather similar."

"Well, Sorry buddy but I can't have you staying here."

"That's quite fine, I'll figure something out."

That's when I heard the faint sound of a voice calling me, a prayer, directed towards me. When a human naturally prays, it's like an open radio channel, but if a human directs those prayers towards a certain Angel, only that Angel can hear it, and it's much more clear. This voice belonged to the girl I met near that cliff,

"She actually prayed for me?" I whispered to myself, but Kento must have heard because he spoke up.

"Who?"

"Oh, someone I met earlier, told her how she could contact me, didn't actually think she would do it though."

"Ah, I see. Well then if your ever in need of a specialists abilities again, come on by, though I'll warn you now, no more freebies."

"Got it, and thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Well I must be going now."

"Later" Kento said as he sat down and continued his card game.

I restored my invisibility and took wing towards the prayer. Now that I was healed, I could fly much, much faster. It only took me a minute before I was standing behind the girl who I met earlier, she was in a small apartment, nice and cozy little place, she couldn't see me quite yet though, my invisibility was still up. I released the invisibility and spoke up.

"Good to see you again."

The girl was startled and jumped, before quickly turning around.

"Y-you really heard that prayer?"

**As you can probably tell already, alot of ideas are from supernatural. If you havent seen that, it's an awesome TV show. BTW Kento is somewhat based off of the vocaloid Kaito.**


End file.
